Where Does The Wheel Go?
by fickleAdoxograph
Summary: Lovino and Antonio's daughter, Lia, asks her dad to put together a toy that she got the previous day after buying candy. Lovino takes on the challenge, because surely, building a small plastic figure is nothing but child's play... SpaMano AU. Drabble. One OC included.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters._

_AN: I should be focusing on Il Mio Canto Libero, I am aware of that. The next chapter is going to be late unless I get a freaking move on._

_BUT, instead you have this pointless drabble thingy. And when I say pointless, I mean pointless. Like, that's a very deep adjective, if you think about it, but I still think it's a fantastic description of this thing that I made that I don't even know WHAT. But it was supposed to be cute, so maybe I managed that, at least._

_Yeah, all right, I hate it when authors keep complaining and excusing themselves for their work. So I'm going to shut up now._

_Oh, just one small reminder though: Lia is pronounced like Leah, not Liya._

* * *

"Papa, can you help me put this together?"

Lovino looked up, several small toy-pieces in screaming colours resting in small, tan hands, held out before him. It was hard for him to tell just what figure they would create when connected correctly, but finding out would not be a problem.

"Sure," he poked around among the plastic pieces, before gesturing for his daughter to spill them out on the kitchen table. She did so, and instantly ended up in the chair opposite of Lovino, resting her face in her hands; elbows on the table.

Lovino picked two of them up, pressing them together in expectation of a fitting click sound, but was denied that success.

"What is it supposed to be, anyway?" He asked, his brows knitting together in a questioning manner.

"There was a pony and a carriage on the picture," his daughter's light voice informed him, an eager look on her face. Lovino nodded, his eyes fixed on the supposed parts of a horse and its carriage displayed in front of him.

The horse was no trick, of course. Lovino quickly built it together, it only being seven parts. Legs, head, tail and torso. Purple with a pale, beige tail and mane, it looked like something straight from a magical fable, he noted.

"Lia, did you get this with the candy we bought you yesterday?" He asked, handing her the finished animal which she gladly took, studying it intently with wide, vibrant eyes. Lovino could not help but to smile at the sight, it reminding him of the childishness in his lover's orbs, from time to time. It was a wonder she was not theirs, biologically.

Lia nodded, setting the horse down on the wooden surface and making it gallop, hushed snorting and neighing sounds escaping her.

It amazed Lovino how complicated the carriage looked to be. Surely there was not a child in the world able to manage this on its own. The amount of parents and older siblings having had to help out was most likely a colossal one.

"I asked daddy if he could, but he said it was too complicated," Lia spoke up, pulling her legs up on the chair against her chest, "and then he said that I should ask you instead."

Lovino nodded, a small smirk pulled across his face. Any chance at maliciously proving himself better than Antonio, if only to simply tease him a little, was greatly appreciated by Lovino. A lot of the times when he would show to manage something that his lover could not, Antonio would simply congratulate him with a smile. But some rare times, the Italian could actually see a flash of envy in the Spaniard's eyes. Excessively often so when playing video games, which was currently Lovino's favourite way of competing against Antonio. But, he supposed, building toys for their daughter might just work as well. They both loved a chance to laugh the other in the face.

After nearly half an hour, however, it seemed as if the task was harder than Lovino had originally thought it to be. Lia had left him cussing and scowling at the never-fitting pieces a long while ago, but he downright refused to give up.

"God damn it stupid piece of shit toys," he muttered, violently trying to force one of the wheels onto a roundish part for the tenth time in a row. Seemingly matching Lovino's stubbornness, no satisfying click gave in and sounded, no matter how hard he pressed or which way he bent them.

"Didn't this come with a manual?" He asked himself, eyes darting around the kitchen for any papers discarded by Lia, but failing to detect any. He grunted in annoyance, desperately searching for another part that looked able to fit with the wheel.

But it might just have been so that it was either broken, not supposed to be in the figure, or missing a part, because it certainly seemed set on not sticking with the other plastic parts.

"Fuck!" Lovino exclaimed, exasperation clouding his mind and whole being. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He flew up from the chair, pulling his hair in sheer frustration.

"What in the name of holy shits is wrong with this piece of hell-toy, damn it!"

He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples fiercely. For a moment he pondered the idea of putting the small carriage inside the blender, but decided against it after a few seconds of consideration. It would give him some fulfillment, indeed, but it probably would not please his daughter that much, who had seemed very eager on getting to play with the finished figure.

"Okay," he breathed, "let's calm down now... I'm just... Just going to breathe deeply, sit down, try again... All right... One... Two... Three..." He counted in a murmured voice, trying to settle his worked up nerves as he returned to the table.

* * *

Waking up from an unplanned slumber, Antonio rubbed his eyes and cursed internally for wasting nearly three hours of the day, taking a siesta he never really needed.

He sat himself on the side of the bed, stretching his arms up in the air with a content sigh. Noticing how dry his mouth was from sleeping with it open (hopefully not snoring and drooling unattractively too much), he stood and headed for the kitchen in aim for some water.

But the Spaniard merely got to the doorway before he stopped. A grimace of confusion hued his face, and he slowly took the last few steps inside.

"Lovino?" Antonio spoke, his mind starting to wonder as he met with the scenery of his lover lying on his back on the floor, arms resting on the surface beside him, his eyes glued tiredly to the ceiling. "What-"

"Antonio." Lovino spoke flatly, "Hold me."

The Spaniard stood frozen, dumbfounded, simply blinking a few times before his brain registered the request, and it was not until then, as he hurried over to his beloved's side on the hard floor, that he noticed the toy-parts scattered around. A few on the table, some underneath. One of the wheels had supposedly been thrown, landing in an empty glass on the kitchen counter.

He chuckled quietly to himself, and Lovino would have made sure to give him a death-glare if he wasn't already so mentally exhausted.

Antonio's arms snaked around him, both men feeling quite uncomfortable in their odd hugging position on the flat surface. Lovino had no intentions of getting up, however. He'd battled that God damn toy for who knows how long now, and as soon as he had the will and ability to stand, he _would_ make sure to put the pieces in the blender.

Light but quick footsteps could be heard, and soon Lia was standing in the doorway, still holding her small, purple pony.

"Papa, did you finish my- Oh..."

And had his eight year old daughter not been standing there, Lovino would have gladly collided his fist with Antonio's face as it cracked up in uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
